Le vingt-deuxième carnet
by Ullikumi
Summary: Slash HP/SS : "Une fois le professeur prêt, il se mit à parler. Bien que je ne compris strictement rien au cours, je ne décrochai pas un seul instant ni du visage ni de la voix de l'enseignant. Une voix chaude, grave et mélodieuse qui semblait s'insinuer en moi par tous les pores de ma peau et m'envelopper d'une douce musique" - UA.


**Le vingt-deuxième carnet :**

* * *

Tous les matins, quand les cloches de l'église du quartier sonnent les sept heures, madame Laconcierge sort de son appartement, son éternel manteau fuchsia sur les épaules, et s'en va promener son chien. On l'entend aboyer derrières les fins verres des vitres de nos appartements qui tremblent au moindre bruit. Il tire sur sa laisse, bave, et ses merdes sont reconnaissables car d'un détonant camaïeu de brun-vert.

C'est un bouledogue français aux poils noirs, gros, grognon et peu aimable. Au fond, il ressemble assez à sa propriétaire. Surtout pour les poils.

Le chien, il s'appelle André. Comme le défunt mari de la concierge. La concierge, elle, j'ai jamais su comment elle s'appelait. Monsieur Philippe m'a dit un jour, lorsque nous nous étions croisés dans la cour, qu'il pensait qu'elle s'appelait Josiane. Ou Josette, il ne savait plus trop.

Moi, j'ai jamais osé lui demander. Elle me fait un peu peur, la vieille. Du coup, je me contente de ne pas l'appeler, comme presque tout le monde aux Pommiers.

J'habite cet immeuble depuis que mes parents sont morts et que je suis trop vieux pour le foyer dans lequel j'ai passé mon enfance. 18 ans, c'est un peu la date de péremption pour ça, vous voyez ? Dans deux mois, ça fera cinq ans.

Tant qu'on en parle, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris de quoi étaient morts mes parents. Quand j'étais tout petit, mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient recueilli chez eux, mais ils m'ont vite laissé au foyer. Je pense qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs de ma vie chez eux.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle à propos de mes parents, c'est que mon oncle m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans leur manière de raconter cette fin.

Moi, je ne sais pas si ce qu'ils disaient est vrai. Je ne me souviens ni de leur visage, de leur nom et encore moins de leur mort. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et c'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr. Il ne me reste pas même une photo pour mettre un visage sur ces fantômes.

Je sais simplement que mon père travaillait dans la police et que ma mère était professeure de mathématiques. C'est ce qui était inscrit sur mon dossier, au foyer.

Un jour, j'étais bénévole aux archives et j'en avais profité pour parcourir mes fiches d'identification à l'insu de mes éducateurs. C'est un peu triste de se rendre compte que notre identité, notre histoire et toute notre vie entière tient dans un vieux carton au milieu de centaines d'autres identiques. Même pas un classeur, juste un petit tas de feuilles jaunies par le temps.

À part ça, plus tard, je veux enseigner, comme ma mère avant moi. Pas vraiment pour suivre ses traces, même si ça a forcément joué un peu...

Non, plutôt parce que j'ai un besoin immense de me sentir utile. D'avoir l'impression que mon existence à un sens plus poussé que celui de subvenir à mes propres besoins, de donner une chance aux jeunes. Oui, je suis idéaliste, j'en suis conscient, mais je pense qu'il faut une sacrée dose d'optimisme pour avancer dans la vie. Surtout quand on vit seul.

Avec la pension que me verse l'état et l'héritage que m'ont laissé mes parents, j'ai juste assez pour payer mes études et mon petit studio dans un HLM de la banlieue Londonienne. La vie est chère, quand on est orphelin et étudiant.

Pour être sincère, j'aime mon appartement miteux. De temps en temps, la police vient faire des descentes à la cave pour récupérer le stock de cannabis des frères du sixième, mais sinon, c'est assez paisible. Surtout en ce moment, vu que leur appartement est vide. Ils se sont pris six mois fermes.

Les deux frères, ils m'ont toujours fait rire. Quand l'aîné, Jake, est monté dans la bagnole aux gyrophares, il a simplement dit à la concierge : « Vous penserez à éteindre la lumière que j'ai laissée allumée dans la salle de bain ? J'voudrais pas gâcher une ampoule, au prix que ça coûte ces merdes ! ».

Madame Laconcierge, elle avait juste hoché la tête en soupirant. Elle était comme moi, résignée.

Elle est bizarre, la vieille. On ne la voit quasi jamais. Elle passe la moitié de la journée à surveiller sa place de parking à travers les rideaux en fausse dentelle de sa cuisine, et l'autre à râler quand quelqu'un s'y gare.

Le plus marrant, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas de voiture. Personne ici ne pourrait s'en payer une. Sauf Phil', qui a récupéré celle du coiffeur de son ancien collègue, et l'autre fille du quatrième.

Non, la concierge, elle a juste un petit vélo bleu avec lequel elle part tous les jeudis à 10 heures au supermarché acheter du pâté pour André. Après la promenade.

« Tu comprends, le mioche, elle m'avait dit, c'est important d'avoir une alimentation équilibrée, surtout quand on est un petit chien dans la force de l'âge, alors je lui prends un peu de tout. »

Moi j'avais simplement répondu « Oui madame ». J'en avais rien à faire de son clébard. À vrai dire, j'en ai toujours rien à faire.

Je suis sûr que la concierge en pince un peu pour monsieur Philippe. À cause de sa voiture, bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'il sourit tout le temps. C'est toujours joli quand quelqu'un sourit, même si le dentier de cette personne est de travers et qu'elle sent le vieux tabac froid et la lessive discount.

Le plus impressionnant chez Philippe, ça reste son regard. Il a quelque chose de très attirant derrière ses gros sourcils blancs. Des yeux d'obsidienne dans lequel on se laisse facilement tomber. Comme une impression qu'il à tout vu, tout vécu. Parfois, on croirait même qu'il vient d'un autre monde.

Phil', il me dit parfois que dans le temps, il était avocat. Moi, je pense qu'il ne s'en souvient pas. Il n'a plus toute sa tête et il aime bien raconter les histoires comme ça l'arrange. Et puis, un avocat aux Pommiers, ça ne s'est jamais vu et ça ne se verra jamais. C'est pas un truc de diplômé, les HLM.

En tous cas, ça impressionne beaucoup notre concierge.

J'aime ces soirées où monsieur Philippe me raconte sa vie d'avant. Il me parle de la France, son pays natal, de sa vie de famille qui date d'un autre temps. Il me raconte le sourire de sa femme, morte il y a plus de trente ans, et les motifs du tapis du salon qu'il n'a jamais oubliés. Parfois, il me parle de son fils qu'il n'a pas revu depuis des années, mais c'est rare.

Il a toujours un éclat de tristesse dans le regard quand il me parle de lui. C'est une des seules émotions que je ne lui ai jamais connue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là mais je suppose que quelque chose a du arriver.

« Du gâchis » Il dit simplement.

Je sais juste que son fils est professeur de chimie à l'université. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne connais pas même son nom ou son âge.

Si je m'entend aussi bien avec Philippe, c'est d'abord parce qu'il habite sur le même palier que moi. On est les chanceux du premier. L'ascenseur est toujours en panne, du coup les habitants des étages les plus bas sont forcément mieux lotis.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, je suis du genre timide. Et puis quand on est pauvre dans une université de riches, c'est compliqué. Mon meilleur ami est un vieil ivrogne qui habite sur le palier d'en face, ça résume assez bien la situation, pas vrai ?

Sans ma bourse et mon statut de pupille de l'état, je n'aurai jamais pu intégrer l'établissement dans lequel j'étudie.

Parfois, j'en ai marre de cette vie un peu monotone.

Dans ces cas-là, je me rappelle que je suis un survivant, et puis j'oublie. Au fond, j'ai simplement de la chance d'être là. Une chance un peu tordue, certes.

Mais une chance quand même.

* * *

Mardi passé, Monsieur Philippe et moi nous sommes croisés dans le parc qui longe la façade de notre immeuble. Il était assis sur un des bancs sales installé sous les saules. C'est l'un des rares coins sur lequel l'herbe n'est pas jonchée de mégots de joints et de cigarettes roulées. On l'appelle parfois le coin des vieux, et je pense que c'est l'un de mes endroits préférés.

Il tenait sur ses genoux son éternel carnet à la couverture de cuir vert foncé qu'il referma lorsque je m'approchais. Je lui souris et m'assis à sa gauche. Pendant deux bons quarts-d'heure, il me raconta sa journée, m'expliqua qu'il était allé faire les courses au Colruyt et que, sur le trajet du retour, sa voiture était tombé en panne.

Ses mimiques m'amusaient beaucoup. Il était un vrai conteur, de ceux qui semblent vivre leurs histoires en même temps qu'ils les racontent. Il agitait les mains, mimant le ballet infernal des autres voitures sur l'autoroute, caricaturait la voix grinçante de la caissière avec brio.

Quand je pense à ces petits moments de quotidien, une étrange nostalgie m'enveloppe. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si j'aime cette vie où si je l'exècre. Je suppose que ça dépend des moments...

L'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs aux Pommiers, c'est ma rencontre surprenante avec ce vieux grincheux de Phil'. Je venais alors à peine de m'installer dans mon ''nouvel'' appartement, et j'avais entendu quelqu'un toquer à ma porte vers les huit heures du soir. Sur le coup, j'avais vraiment hésité à ouvrir, mais quand j'avais vu la tête de mon voisin par le judas, j'avais ouvert sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il m'inspirait confiance, sans doute.

« Alors c'est toi le petit jeune qui vient d'arriver ? » Avait-il dit, l'air ronchon. « T'as l'air d'avoir 15 ans, le mioche. »

Le mioche, c'était rapidement devenu mon surnom dans l'immeuble. Ça ne me dérange plus vraiment, maintenant que j'ai compris qu'il revêtait une nuance affectueuse. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que « Laconcierge ».

Philippe me toisait de haut en bas, l'air un peu hostile. Finalement, il dut se faire une opinion sur ma personne puisqu'il avait fini par lever les yeux et me demander si je n'avais pas un tire-bouchon à lui prêter. La lueur au fond de ses yeux était passée d'hostile à presque chaleureuse.

Il repartit deux heures plus tard, et sur la table de mon salon restaient deux verres de vins vide et une bouteille de blanc pas chère descendue de moitié.

Et plus tard, bien d'autres suivirent, et sans que nous y prenions garde, le rendez-vous du jeudi soir était devenu hebdomadaire.

* * *

L'autre jour, quand je suis rentré de l'université, Monsieur Philippe m'attendait sur le palier. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il toussait beaucoup depuis quelques temps. Selon moi, c'est parce qu'il fumait trop. Quand on ne le voyait pas la clope au bec, c'était qu'il était occupé à en rouler une de ses doigts un peu jaunes.

Parfois, pour le charrier, je lui disais que le tabac tue. Il me répondait juste qu'il faut bien mourir de quelque chose et qu'à son âge on a plus peur de la mort. Et concluait en disant que j'étais bien mal placé pour lui faire une remarque.

Il m'a regardé, puis m'a souri. Son sourire sonnait faux, et je me rappelle que, sur le coup, ça m'avait paru bizarre. Phil' n'était jamais faux. Chiant, ça oui, mais faux... J'avais eu comme un choc dans la poitrine en croisant son regard. On y décelait une fragilité toute particulière, qui tranchait désagréablement avec son caractère ronchon et son flegme habituel.

Pourtant, quand j'ai passé la soirée avec lui, rien n'avait changé. On a parlé de la fac, des nouveaux locataires du troisième et de l'augmentation du prix de l'essence. Je pensais que ça serait une soirée comme les autres, mais avant que je ne rentre dormir chez moi, Philippe m'a agrippé le bras.

Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air grave, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il soupira. J'avais posé ma main sur son épaule, comprenant que quelque chose se passait et ne sachant pas au juste quoi faire de plus pour l'encourager.

Finalement, il me chuchota d'une voix grave.

«Harry, je suis malade. »

Je ne répondis rien, mettant quelques instants à assimiler ce que mon ami venait de m'avouer. Tout en moi s'était figé, des battements de mon cœur jusqu'à ma respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. J'attendais la suite, immobile. La mort et le silence éveillaient en moi des démons que je croyais enfouis depuis longtemps.

« Ce sont les poumons, il y a peu de chance que j'en réchappe un jour. Aucune, en fait. » Poursuivit-il.

« Il faut aller à l'hôpital. » Murmurais-je. « Il faut te soigner... Tu sais, on sait tout soigner aujourd'hui, et puis tu es encore jeune et...»

« Harry, tu ne comprends pas, m'interrompit-il, cela fait des mois que je le sais. Les médecins ne me donnent plus que quelques mois à vivre. Trois, quatre peut-être. Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas avoir le goût des dernières fois avec toi. Je veux continuer à vivre comme si rien n'était. »

Mes yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes que je ne voulais pas laisser couler. Que je pouvais pas laisser couler, je ne m'en donnais pas le droit. Je refusais l'idée de me dire que tout était déjà fini. Je refusais de perdre encore un être cher.

« Je veux mourir en paix, Harry, c'est pour quoi je voudrais te demander une immense faveur. » Il me regardait, l'air inquiet, presque suppliant. Mais Philippe n'était jamais suppliant, alors ce devait être autre chose.

J'ai hoché la tête. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je ne faisais pas assez confiance à ma voix pour parler sans faillir.

« Retrouve mon fils, retrouve le, dis lui que je l'aime, et que je suis désolé. Dis lui que je comprends, que je l'accepte comme il est, désormais. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Efface mon plus grand regret... »

Je bredouillai un « D'accord » tremblotant et le pris dans mes bras. Je profitai de l'étreinte qui lui cachait mon visage pour laisser échapper quelques sanglots qu'il ne vit pas où qu'il eut la prévenance de ne pas relever.

« Il s'appelle Severus Snape. Tu devrais retrouver facilement sa trace, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il enseigne à Poudlard. »

* * *

Le lendemain, je n'étais pas allé en cours. J'avais passé la journée à réfléchir, et parfois à tenter de ne pas réfléchir. J'avais dans la tête une foule de questions, de peurs.

Mais ce qui revenait le plus souvent dans mes pensées, c'était la promesse que j'avais faite à Phil', occultant la peine par moments. Dans la soirée, j'ouvris mon vieux PC portable et me connectai au wi-fi de mon studio. Une rapide recherche m'apprit que Severus Snape travaillait à la faculté de médecine, et qu'il donnait cours de biochimie avancée aux masters.

Il donnait un cours magistral le vendredi suivant, à un très grand auditoire. Je vis là l'occasion de me fondre dans la foule d'élèves et de voir à quoi il ressemblait, peut-être même de l'approcher. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, encore moins comment m'y prendre, d'ailleurs. Ressemblerait-il à mon vieil ami ? Je n'avais de lui qu'une seule image, celle d'un enfant à l'air sévère, sur la photo en noir et blanc posée sur la commode de Philippe. Comme une copie en plus jeune du vieil homme que je connaissais, mais avec des traits indéniablement plus nobles malgré son jeune âge.

J'avais peur. Peur de perdre mon ami, peur de devoir affronter un quotidien sans nos promenades, sans nos discussions. Peur de connaître encore la solitude que je fuyais depuis mon enfance d'orphelin. Je pense que c'est à cet instant que j'ai vraiment pris conscience d'à quel point Phil' avait pris de la place dans mon cœur, mais aussi d'à quel point il allait me manquer. Pour tout dire, il me manquait déjà. Il était devenu une figure étrange, entre le père et l'ami fidèle.

J'avais une furieuse envie de débouler dans son appartement, de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à l'étouffer et surtout, de lui interdire de mourir. Mais ç'aurait été puéril, et j'en étais plus que conscient. J'avais surtout besoin d'être seul et de me calmer.

Alors je me levai et sortis me promener. Les sentiers du parc étaient nimbés du blanc des néons que laissaient échapper les rares lampes encore en état de marche. Au loin, j'apercevais des bandes de jeunes, joints aux lèvres, parlant fort. J'avais vu certains d'entre eux grandir et suivre leurs aînés dans cette vie tordue. Mon cœur se serra quand l'un d'entre eux me reconnut et m'adressa un vague signe de la main auquel je répondis. Il y a quelques années, je lui enseignais le français. Aujourd'hui, il gagnait sa vie en revendant de la came à des gosses de riches.

Je m'assis sur un banc, me rendant compte au bout de quelques minutes que je m'étais installé sur le banc sur lequel Philippe et moi avions discuté la dernière fois, sans y penser.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pensé à mes parents.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et un matin je me levai plus tôt que d'accoutumée, avec la ferme intention d'assister au cours de chimie de la première heure. Arrivé à l'entrée majestueuse de Poudlard, je bifurquais à droite en direction de la faculté de médecine, à l'opposé de la mienne.

Les bâtiments étaient plus modernes, plus grands et plus neufs que ceux de la faculté de lettres. J'avais l'étrange impression de découvrir un nouveau quartier dans une université que je parcourais pourtant tous les jours de la semaine et que je me targuais de bien connaître.

Je tournai en rond un bon quart d'heure avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'interpeller un petit groupe d'étudiants pour le demander où étaient les bâtiments de chimie.

Ils m'indiquèrent le chemin, ne manquant pas de me dévisager, l'air quelque peu méprisant, sans doute à cause de mon sac usé jusqu'à la corde et de mes baskets trouées qui laissaient entrevoir mes chaussettes rouges. Oui, je détonnais dans l'ambiance bourgeoise de Poudlard. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été à ma place entre ces murs.

J'étais arrivé une bonne demi-heure avant le début du cours, aussi ne m'étonnais-je pas de ne trouver quasi personne dans l'auditoire. Je m'installai au fond, choisissant un lieu stratégique où il m'était facile à la fois d'observer le professeur mais aussi de passer inaperçu.

Peu à peu, l'auditoire se remplit d'élèves et de racontars d'étudiants auquel je tendis l'oreille. Visiblement, le professeur n'était que peu apprécié. Les deux filles de devant moi lui concédaient des compétences de didactique mais une sévérité extrême, presque une cruauté envers les étudiants. Sa réputation semblait faite, et pas des plus flatteuse.

« L'autre jour, il a fait sortir une élève parce qu'elle éternuait ! » S'exclama une petite brune, un rang en dessous de moi. Une furieuse envie de rire me prit. Un rire nerveux, seulement. Je ne perdais pas de vue que c'était cet homme que j'avais promis d'approcher. L'aventure n'avait même pas commencée qu'elle me semblait mal partie.

Finalement, à l'heure pile, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et j'aperçus le professeur qui descendait les escaliers, dos à moi. Sa démarche était souple, rapide, assurée. Ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais flottaient dans son dos, me faisant bizarrement penser à une cape.

Snape se retourna, et le silence se fit immédiatement.

Je clignai des yeux tandis qu'une seule pensée me traversait la tête. Il était aussi différent de son père qu'il lui ressemblait. Les même yeux, des traits semblables. Mais ce regard...

Le noir de ses vêtements contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau, soulignant ses traits fins, son nez aquilin et son air impassible. Il balaya l'assemblée comme s'il eut connu chaque visage et dévisagé chaque âme avant de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur qu'il brancha au projecteur.

Une fois prêt, il se mit à parler.

Bien que je ne compris strictement rien au cours, je ne décrochai pas un seul instant ni du visage ni de la voix de l'enseignant.

Une voix chaude, grave et mélodieuse qui semblait s'insinuer en moi par tout les pores de ma peau et m'enveloppait d'une douce musique.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, je fus sans cesse balayé d'incertitude. Je n'avais pas osé aborder le professeur. Il ne m'avait pas semblé être le genre d'enseignant à discuter avec ses élèves, et encore moins à laisser quiconque s'incruster dans sa vie privée. Pas vraiment aimable, presque antipathique, pas vraiment méchant mais plus que cynique. Le moins que je pouvais dire, c'est que cet homme n'était pas banal. Et qu'il me faisait peur, malgré son charisme écrasant.

J'étais dans une situation délicate. La promesse que j'avais fait à Phil' comptait à mes yeux plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et pourtant j'étais tant intimidé par cet homme que je n'osais même penser à m'approcher de lui plus près que de dix pas. Cela faisait pourtant deux semaines que je me rendais à ses cours, juste pour l'entendre parler et trouver le bon moment.

Il eut fallu attendre que Philippe soit interné pour de bon à l'hôpital pour que mon courage me rattrape enfin et que je me décide à agir, la boule au ventre.

Les médecins m'avaient appelé, l'état de mon ami n'irait désormais qu'en s'empirant. La maladie suivait son chemin, destructrice, inébranlable. Il fallait que j'agisse, sans quoi il serait bientôt trop tard.

J'avais pris la décision de confronter le professeur dans son bureau, seul endroit où j'étais certain de le trouver seul. Cette affaire demandait de la discrétion. Heureusement pour moi, la bibliothèque des sciences n'était pas très grande et je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver l'endroit que je cherchais.

Arrivé devant la porte de bois sombre, j'hésitais. Je relisais sans cesse le petit panneau cloué près du battant, comme espérant m'être trompé d'endroit, comme pour gagner du temps. Je n'avais qu'une envie, et c'était de m'enfuir très loin.

« Severus Snape, chercheur et professeur honoraire en biochimie. »

Je respirai une fois, puis deux, la gorge nouée. Je tendis le bras et frappai deux coups que j'espérais assurés.

La porte s'ouvrit quasi instantanément, et d'une manière si brusque que je sursautai violemment. De l'autre coté du cadre se tenait M. Snape. J'avais tant de fois répété mon discours dans ma tête, tant de fois imaginé cette scène que, le moment venu, je restai bouche close.

Mon cœur fit une embardée quand son regard perçant traversa le mien. C'était perturbant de se rendre compte à quel point ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Mais aussi d'à quel point ceux de mon vis à vis me paraissaient plus vivants encore que ceux de Philippe, ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » Claqua la voix glaciale du professeur.

« Je... » Je pris une forte inspiration. « J'ai un message pour vous de la part d'un ami à moi. Je voulais savoir s'il était possible pour vous de me recevoir un moment dans votre bureau. »

Il haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire grimaçant. Il me toisait et je sentais qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Nous étions à Poudlard, après tout, les professeurs comme les élèves venaient d'un milieu qui m'était étranger et auquel je ne correspondais pas, c'était presque inscrit sur mon front.

« Un message, vraiment ? Et pourrais-je savoir qui est ce fameux ami ? » Susurra-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

Avisant le passage fréquent d'étudiant autour de moi, regardant tour-à-tour le professeur puis moi-même, je répondis :

« Je préférerais que nous ayons cette discussion dans un endroit plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Il me fixa quelques secondes, dédaigneux , avant de se décaler vers la droite et de me laisser entrer dans son bureau. De sa démarche élégante, il contourna le meuble qui lui servait de table de travail et s'assit sur sa chaise. D'une main, il m'indiqua la chaise d'en face.

« Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai cédé à votre petit caprice, parlez. »

Je fronçai des sourcil. Dieu comme cet homme pouvait être agaçant. Captivant, mais prodigieusement agaçant. Je réorganisais mes pensées quand je pris la décision d'aller au plus direct. Snape n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre patient et son regard me faisait perdre mes moyens.

« Je suis le voisin de Philippe, votre père. Il m'a simplement demandé de vous transmettre un message de sa part. Il m'a annoncé récemment qu'il ét... »

Le visage de Snape s'était transformé dès le nom de mon commanditaire dévoilé, me faisant déglutir bruyamment. Son regard devînt mauvais, ses joues blêmirent puis rougirent brusquement. Dire qu'il était en colère aurait été un mot très mal choisi. Il était bien pire que ça.

« Sortez. » Asséna-t-il simplement, ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase.

Je restai assis, indécis, le temps que ses paroles s'impriment dans mon cerveau.

« J'ai dis sortez » aboya-t-il, plus fort.

Je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeais vers la porte quand une poigne solide me retourna et m'agrippa par le col.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire. Si vous parlez de mon père à quiconque, je m'assurerai que vous ne soyez jamais diplômé, ni dans cette université, ni dans une autre. Vous raterez votre vie comme mon père à raté la sienne. »

Sur ce, il me jeta dehors, non sans que j'eus le temps d'ajouter précipitamment :

« Il va mourir »

La porte bascula sur ses gonds et me claqua au nez. Je passai mon visage sur mon cou douloureux et sortis.

Je rentrai chez moi, titubant. La scène s'était déroulée si rapidement que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle eut vraiment eu lieu. Bien plus que ses propos violents, c'était le regard haineux de Snape qui m'avait choqué.

Regard qui me hanta jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça » Dis-je à mon reflet, qui me narguait dans le miroir.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que mon altercation avec Snape avait eu lieu. Trois jours durant lesquels j'avais beaucoup réfléchi.

Qu'avait donc pu faire Philippe pour que son fils en vienne à le détester à ce point qu'il ne supportait même pas d'entre son nom ? Cette question me hantait, et une partie de moi n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Je voulais garder l'image du vieil homme que je connaissais, le visage bourru, maladroit, mais si gentil de mon voisin de palier.

Le mercredi après-midi était l'un des jours de visite à l'hôpital Saint-Vincent. Comme je le faisais dès que j'en avais le temps, je pris le bus et partis rendre visite à mon ami.

Aussi loin que je puisse remonter dans mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Cette odeur de mort qui pollue l'air ambiant, ces murs d'un blanc sale, mais surtout, cette ambiance de douleur qui suinte des murs, comme héritage des malades passés et présents.

Le service de pneumologie était l'un des pires. L'air y était étouffant, saturé d'oxygène. La chambre de Philippe était la dernière au bout du couloir. Quand j'entrai, je le trouvai endormi. Il avait l'air plus paisible ainsi que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration que je remarquai laborieuse.

Il ne tarda pas à se réveiller, et me sourit dès qu'il me vit.

« Héla le mioche ! Quoi de neuf depuis lundi ? » Me dit-il, l'air enjoué.

« J'ai parlé à votre fils » Répondis-je, neutre.

Son expression changea du tout au tout. Il ne répondit pas, attendant sans doute une suite qui n'arrivait pas. Je ne savais déjà plus quoi dire.

« Et ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Et rien. Il m'a foutu à la porte. » Déclarais-je, désolé pour lui et tentant de ne pas montrer l'énervement que le comportement de son fils déclenchait chez moi.

Étonnamment, Philippe fit un sourire bizarre. « Alors il n'a pas changé, il a toujours ce foutu caractère... »

« On se demande de qui il tient ça » Dis-je, pince-sans-rire.

Phil' éclata d'un rire franc puis poursuivit, plus sérieux.

« Dis moi, Harry. Que devient mon fils, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

Je pris un court moment de réflexion puis répondis, honnête comme je l'ai toujours été :

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était un chercheur brillant. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il est très calé dans son domaine, et plutôt clair dans ses explications... Même si moi je pige rien aux sciences. Par contre il est loin de faire l'unanimité à cause de sa sévérité. Pour ne rien te cacher, il ne m'a pas paru vraiment sympathique. Mais tu sais, je ne l'ai que très peu vu.»

Philippe eut l'air triste et j'ajoutai, dévoilant le fond de ma pensée plus que je ne l'aurai voulu :

« À part ça, il a les traits fins, les mêmes yeux que toi. Vous vous ressemblez un peu. Sa voix est grave, profonde. Il choisit avec soin les mots qu'il dit, même ceux qu'il ne dit pas, ça se sent. Il marche comme si le monde lui appartenait, semble sûr de lui. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Il est... je ne sais pas vraiment comment le qualifier mais... Il est fascinant. »

Philippe me dévisagea, songeur, avant de changer de sujet et de bifurquer sur la vie aux Pommiers. Avant de partir, je me tournai une dernière fois vers Phil' et lui dit :

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore abandonné. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour ton fils. »

* * *

Tous les vendredis matin, je prenais le chemin l'auditoire de chimie. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que cela durait, un mois pendant lequel Snape me fixait, haineux, sans jamais daigner m'accorder plus qu'une vague expression de dégoût. Un mois pendant lequel je m'asseyais au premier rang, ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde du regard.

Son attitude envers les étudiants était révoltante. Il n'hésitait pas à sortir les copies les plus mauvaises et à les critiquer ouvertement devant des centaines d'élèves, affichant l'échec de certains d'une manière insultante. Quelquefois, il arrivait même que certains étudiants craquent et sortent de l'auditoire en pleurant. Snape semblait s'en moquer, ou même pire, jubiler.

Plus le temps passait, et plus cet homme m'intriguait. J'en étais venu à un point tel qu'il m'arrivait de penser à lui avant de m'endormir. Je ne me lassais pas d'analyser son air hautain, de scruter le moindre geste, la moindre parole.

Un mois pendant lequel l'état de Philippe ne faisait que s'empirer. Ses membres maigrissaient, son teint palissait. Il mourrait, lentement mais sûrement. Et l'urgence de tenir ma promesse m'asphyxiait d'avantage au fil des jours. J'étais perdu entre ma trouille et ma loyauté.

En désespoir de cause, j'étais parti voir Philippe et je lui avais supplié d'écrire une lettre à son fils. Je lui avait expliqué que je ne pouvais rien faire, que le professeur se refusait à tout contact avec moi mais que je continuais sans relâche de lui rappeler que j'existais. Que son père existait.

Je lui avais aussi dit que je me sentais étranger dans cette histoire dont je ne comprenais ni l'origine, ni la cause, et que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Que c'était à lui d'agir.

Au bout de trois semaines, il céda et finit par me donner une grosse enveloppe brune et assez lourde.

Je déposai le paquet un matin très tôt dans la boite aux lettres du bureau du professeur et attendis avec anxiété le vendredi suivant. Quelque chose en moi était certain que Snape lirait la lettre. Tant de haine émanait de lui quand il avait réagit à notre conversation que je ne pouvais concevoir que des sentiments aussi forts n'induiraient pas une certaine curiosité.

Oui, il la lirait.

Le vendredi suivant, Snape me fixait avec encore plus de haine dans le regard qu'il n'y mettait habituellement. Même sa voix semblait tranchante, désagréable au possible, elle qui m'hypnotisait tant auparavant.

À la fin des cours, il me fit signe de rester. J'attendis patiemment que tous les élèves aient quitté l'auditoire avant de me rapprocher du pupitre du professeur.

Il ne m'intimidait plus autant qu'au début. Peut-être qu'à force d'avoir passé tant de temps à l'écouter, la fascination que j'éprouvais pour lui avait finit par transformer ma peur en curiosité. Non, Snape ne me faisait pas peur, par contre il m'était toujours aussi antipathique.

C'est un peu raide que je m'arrêtais devant le professeur. J'avais décidé de garder mon calme, quoi qu'il dise.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire. » Susurra-t-il, cependant plus calme qu'il ne l'était lors de notre dernière altercation.

Je ne répondis rien.

« Vous êtes vraiment un crétin congénital Potter ».

Je sursautai, surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom plus que par son insulte pleine de verve. Celle-là, je m'y attendais.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais pas faire mes recherches sur vous ? » Ricana-t-il, repérant ma surprise. « Il ne m'a fallu que quelques minutes pour tout savoir de votre vie, monsieur le boursier. Rien qu'en regardant vos... habits, on peut voir que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. De là, il m'était plus que simple de trouver votre dossier.»

Dans sa bouche, le mot « boursier » prenait une consonance presque injurieuse. Je le détestais, lui et son air supérieur. De toute mon âme.

« C'est vrai que contrairement à vous, mes vêtements ne valent pas le prix de deux résidences secondaires aux îles Canaries » Répliquais-je, ironique, lorgnant sur sa -superbe, je devais l'avouer- chemise de soie.

Il se renfrogna, et j'en fus satisfait. Je me détournai de lui et me dirigeai vers la porte, décidé à ne pas le laisser me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Potter ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, toujours agacé.

« Mon père, qu'est-il devenu ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

J'ouvris grand mes yeux, surpris au delà des mots par la question du professeur.

« Depuis quand vous vous intéressez à lui ? » Rétorquais-je. Il pinça les lèvres pour toute réponse. Cependant, je répondis rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser échapper cette occasion.

« Il habitait aux Pommiers, dans la banlieue nord, sur le même palier que moi. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes connus. Que voulez-vous savoir précisément ? »

« Habitait ? »

« Oui, il est à l'hôpital depuis deux semaines, cancer des poumons. C'est grave. »

Il s'était retourné pendant que je parlais, triturant dans son sac à dos noir et je ne voyais plus son visage.

« Oubliez, Potter. Je m'en fiche à vrai dire.» Soupira-t-il. « Et allez vous en... »

J'obtempérai car j'avais un cours de poésie dix minutes plus tard, mais avant de sortir, j'eus le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'enseignant.

J'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait l'air triste.

* * *

Après cette étrange conversation, les événements s' enchaînèrent rapidement. Un matin, je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable.

« Numéro inconnu ».

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, et je compris tout de suite au ton de la voix qu'on allait m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Mon interlocuteur avait une voix froide, impersonnelle, et le son déformé de mon portable rendait la chose pire encore.

« Excusez-moi, je suis bien chez Monsieur Harry Potter ? »

Je confirmai.

« Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir à vous annoncer cela, mais Philippe Snape est décédé dans la nuit. Il avait demandé à ce que vous soyez prévenu le premier. Toutes mes condoléances. Savez-vous s'il a de la famille a prévenir ? »

Je restai sans voix, mais l'inconnu me rappela à l'ordre.

« Monsieur ? » Insista-t-il.

« Il a un fils, Severus Snape. Mais ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des années. » Dis-je simplement, avant de raccrocher sans un mot de plus et d'éteindre mon portable.

Le téléphone glissa de mes doigts et atterrit sur la moquette de ma chambre en même temps que mes premières larmes.

Et pendant quelques temps, une nuit noire obscurcit mes jours sans que je ne puisse voir le matin se lever.

* * *

« Vous viendrez à l'enterrement ? » Ma voix trébucha sur le dernier mot, comme refusant d'assimiler ce qui allait inévitablement arriver deux jours plus tard.

Snape soutînt mon regard qui se faisait tremblotant. J'étais venu dans son bureau, et cette fois-ci il m'avait fait rentrer directement sans poser de questions.

« Non. » Fit-il. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les cernes violettes qui soulignaient les yeux du professeur.

Cette réponse me mit hors de moi. Depuis trois jours, mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. J'avais du jongler entre mes cours, la préparation des funérailles et ma peine immense. Je n'y tînt plus, et ce que je me retenais de dire depuis le début de cette affaire m'échappa enfin.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais c'était votre père ! Vous savez, il me parlait sans-cesse de vous, si vous aviez vu à quel point il regrettait de vous avoir perdu... Alors, bordel, mettez votre ressentiment de côté deux minutes et bougez vous le cul ! Philippe s'en voulait, terriblement, vous savez. Vous lui manquiez, et ça crevait les yeux. »

Je rougis immédiatement après avoir déroulé ma tirade. Je me voyais déjà découpé en morceaux dans la poubelle du coin pour voir osé parler à Snape de cette façon. Lui, semblait simplement surpris, de prime abord. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un ait le cran de lui parler comme ça. Même moi, je n'y croyais pas.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le professeur ne se mit pas en colère. Il me fixa longuement, l'air indéchiffrable, et marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Émotionnellement, j'étais complètement retourné. Je baissais les yeux, car j'étais certain que si je continuais à regarder l'enseignant et ses foutus yeux si semblables à ceux de Phil', j'allais craquer et me mettre à pleurer.

« Je... Mon père, était un connard, vous savez. » Dit Snape, sur un ton étrange.

Je sursautai.

« Il m'a foutu à la porte lorsque j'avais 18 ans, sous le simple prétexte que j'étais différent de lui. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue, à peine majeur. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai du faire pour être ici aujourd'hui. Je me suis battu, Potter. Je me suis battu sans lui. Il n'a jamais été là pour moi, alors pourquoi moi je devrai être là pour lui ? »

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi Snape était aussi hargneux. On ne ressort pas indemne de telles épreuves, et j'étais le premier à le savoir.

« Parce qu'il est votre père, simplement. Et que si vous ne lui dites pas au revoir, vous finirez par le regretter tôt ou tard. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.»

Snape garda le silence quelques minutes, et je m'adossai aux premières rangées de bancs pour calmer mes jambes qui tremblaient frénétiquement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passâmes à nous regarder sans rien dire, mais je finis par m'en aller, comprenant que pas un mot de plus ne viendrait s'ajouter à la discussion et me sentant de trop.

Tout était entre ses mains, et j'étais un peu apaisé parce que je savais que j'avais fait de mon mieux.

« Tu vois, Phil', je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Murmurais-je en sortant.

* * *

Une bourrasque un peu plus violente que les autres balaya le chêne multicolore que je fixais à travers les vitraux. Je frissonnai, cette année l'automne était particulièrement coriace et mes vêtements fins ne m'étaient d'aucun secours contre la brise. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant la silhouette familière du professeur, mais je ne le vis pas.

Ce constat déclencha en moi un malaise qui n'était, pour une fois, pas du à la présence du cercueil de mon ami, à deux mètres devant moi. J'avais vraiment pensé qu'il viendrait.

Quasiment tous les résidents des Pommiers avaient fait le déplacement. L'église était pleine et cela me rendait presque heureux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait autant de monde pour saluer Philippe une dernière fois, et encore moins que l'église serait pleine.

À ma droite, Laconcierge sanglotait doucement. Je savais qu'elle était triste, peut-être même plus que moi. J'en étais certain à cet instant, elle avait aimé Philippe. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, gêné au delà des mots par son expression déchirée. Remarquant mon manège, elle se tapota le coin de l'œil avec un vieux mouchoir et m'entraîna dans une étreinte chaleureuse bien que reniflante.

Elle sentait bon, comme un mélange de savon de Marseille et de produit nettoyant au citron. Une odeur de propre. De sa poche, elle sortit un gâteau sec qu'elle me tendit, chuchotant au passage.

« Mange, le mioche, tu as encore maigri ce mois-ci ».

Je souris, grimaçant, et me tournai vers le prêtre qui allumait l'encens de l'autre côté de l'autel, mordant sans conviction dans mon casse-croûte. Plus la cérémonie avançait, et plus je me disais que c'était un drôle d'enterrement pour Phil', et que c'était étrange de voir tous mes voisins réunis dans un lieu où ils ne foutaient pour ainsi dire jamais les pieds. Leurs costumes noirs étaient plus bizarres encore.

Je tournai une fois de plus la tête. Il n'était toujours pas là. Je soupirai. La messe touchait à sa fin, il me semblait évident qu'il ne viendrait plus.

Dix minutes plus tard, madame Laconcierge, quelques voisins et moi marchions, les cols de nos manteaux resserrés au maximum, dans le froid des matins de novembre.

Le cercueil brun avançait, à trois pas devant nous, porté par des employés de pompes funèbres sapés comme des princes. Les feuilles mortes dansaient au gré des courants d'air. L'atmosphère était presque féerique. Je me fis la réflexion que ce spectacle aurait plu à Philippe, s'il avait été encore là pour le voir.

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous devant une tombe fraîchement creusée. Mon esprit se déconnecta peu à peu de la situation.

On l'enterra, et ce fut-tout. Je ne craquais pas, mes larmes refusaient de couler. Je déposai maladroitement un bouquet de fleurs bleues -la couleur préférée de Phil'- sur la tombe fraîchement refermée. Je du m'y reprendre à deux fois puisqu'à la première tentative je trébuchai et le bouquet atterrit par terre.

Je sentis vaguement des mains se poser sur mon épaule, quelques paroles réconfortantes puis plus rien. Je m'assis en tailleur devant la tombe de Phil, grise, neutre. J'avais décidé qu'elle serait simple, c'était mieux ainsi.

Madame Laconcièrge avait déposé un petit marbre avec gravé dessus :

« Tu manqueras aux Pommier, Josette. »

Et c'est ainsi que j'appris le nom de la concierge, après cinq ans de bons et loyaux services.

Quand mes mains commencèrent à s'engourdir de froid, je me décidai enfin à me lever et à rentrer chez moi. Une fois debout, je balayais une dernière fois du regard le paysage étrange du cimetière. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur une silhouette assise sur un banc, qui me fixait, sans doute depuis un certain temps, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je m'approchai de l'individu.

« Alors vous êtes venu » Dis-je à Snape, qui n'avait pas bougé de son banc.

Il hochât la tête.

« Il y avait beaucoup de monde, marmonna-t-il, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suis resté derrière. »

Je souris vaguement, « Vous savez, votre père était très apprécié dans l'immeuble. On habite peut-être dans un HLM, mais on s'entraide. Votre père le premier. Il était super fort pour réparer les radiateurs »

Snape me fixa, interloqué. Puis changea de sujet.

« Demain matin, j'ai rendez-vous chez le notaire. Votre présence est souhaitée. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris.

Faute de réponse adéquate, je pris l'enseignant par le bras et le traînai devant la tombe. « Il vous manque ? » Le questionnais-je, m'asseyant en même endroit que je venais de quitter.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Potter, bon sang, rentrez vous bien dans le crâne que j'avais perdu sa trace depuis des années. Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu en 20 ans. »

Je comprenais, mes parents ne m'avaient jamais vraiment manqué à moi non plus, je les avais jamais connus. Ce qui m'avait toujours manqué, par contre, c'était le fait même d'avoir une famille.

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte le Philippe que je connais ? »

Snape fit « oui » de la tête, et mon cœur s'emballa. Alors, pour couper court à mes émotions, j'avais commencé à raconter.

Et la nuit tomba doucement sur nos mots.

* * *

Ma clope se consumait doucement entre mes doigts rougis par la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant. Je trépignait doucement sur place, pour me réchauffer un peu. Le bureau du notaire était à plus d'une heure de route de mon appart, et mon réveil trop matinal me mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Snape m'avait donné rendez-vous sur le parking à 10h, mais j'étais arrivé plus d'un demi-heure en avance. Cinq minutes avant l'heure, je vis arriver une grosse berline noire qui se gara à ma gauche.

L'homme en sortit, et me fit un vague signe de la main. C'était étrange, mais notre discussion au cimetière avait comme apaisée notre relation. Bien sûr, nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment, mais nous nous détestions pas non plus. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours aussi curieux au sujet de Snape que la première fois que je l'avais vu, plus de trois mois auparavant.

Et puis, plus je le voyais, moins j'assimilais ses yeux, ses traits à ceux de Philippe. Ces deux-là étaient très différents, au fond. Le fils parlait peu, était taciturne, discret bien que magnétique. Le père avait été avec moi un bavard invétéré, et ne passait inaperçu nulle part avec son nez rougi par la boisson et ses gros sourcils.

Le professeur me rejoignit devant la porte vitrée et avisa ma cigarette.

« Vous fumez ? » Dit-il.

« Pourquoi, ça vous dérange ? » Rétorquais-je, m'attendant à une énième leçon de morale.

Pour toute réponse, Snape sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes flambant neuf et, attrapant son briquet, il alluma une cigarette devant moi.

Voir Snape une clope en bouche me fit drôle. Le regard vague, adossé au mur, on aurait presque dit un mannequin ou une star de rock. Il était beau, dans son genre. Je souris à cette idée, mon dieu s'il savait ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête...

Je regardai ma montre.

« Il est l'heure, je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille » Annonçai-je.

Le professeur écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon et rentra dans le bâtiment.

Nous fûmes rapidement invités à entrer dans un grand bureau au quatrième étage de l'immeuble. Le notaire était vieux, et ses lunettes en demi-lune lui donnait un air farfelu. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et des yeux d'un bleu pétillant qui me mirent immédiatement en confiance.

« Bonjour, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! » Proposa-t-il en désignant deux chaises en face de son bureau.

Puis il commença à réciter des formules officielles que je n'écoutai pas.

«... À mon fils, Severus, je lègue tout mes biens immobiliers ainsi que le contenu de mes comptes en banque. À Harry Potter, résident des Pommiers, je lègue mes carnets d'écriture ainsi que tout ce qu'il voudra prendre parmi mes meuble et autres objets. Fais-en bon usage. Severus, mes derniers mots sont pour toi. Sache que je t'aime, et que je suis désolé. »

La lecture du testament s'acheva ainsi. Et le notaire me sourit en désignant la porte.

Snape sortit le premier, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et j'obtempérai. Il ne manifestait aucune émotion que je ne puisse déceler.

« Je vous raccompagne, je dois passer chez mon père chercher des papiers. Vous pouvez en profiter pour récupérer ce que vous voulez prendre, je me chargerai de trier ce qu'il restera une fois que vous aurez fini. »

C'était une des choses que je redoutais le plus, retourner chez Phil' et vider son appart. Cet appartement, c'était la dernière trace de son passage aux Pommiers, et mon cœur se déchirait à l'idée de perdre ça aussi. En un sens, ça me rassurait que Snape vienne avec moi.

Nous n'avons mis qu'une quarantaine de minutes pour revenir au Pommiers. C'était bien plus rapide avec une voiture... Luxe que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de posséder, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

« Je vais passer chez la concierge chercher les clés » Me dit Snape en s'éloignant.

« Inutile, lui répondis-je, j'ai les clés. »

Snape haussa un sourcil et fit demi-tour pour me rejoindre.

Je lui tendis le trousseau que Philippe m'avait donné deux ans auparavant. Il le prit et ouvrit la porte. Il hésita un instant sur le pallier, mais entra d'un pas décidé. Arrivé dans le salon de Phil', je respirai un grand coup. La poussière commençait déjà à se poser sur les meubles, particulièrement sur la table devant la télé.

Mon regard se posa sur le fauteuil rouge au tissu élimé. C'était le préféré de Philippe, il s'asseyait toujours dessus. Le fauteuil voisin, vert, c'était le mien. Une lance de peine me transperça la poitrine mais je me repris rapidement.

Remarquant que Snape avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, je lui fis signe de me suivre et l'amenai devant la commode. Du bout de mon index, je lui montrai la photo de lui qui n'avait jamais quitté sa belle place sur le meuble. Parfois, je surprenais Philippe à la regarder fixement. Ça pouvait durer des heures.

« Il vous aimait. » Chuchotais-je. « J'en suis certain ».

Et sous mes yeux ébahis, Snape s'écroula sur la moquette et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je le déteste, je le déteste... » Répétait-il en boucle dans une litanie suppliante.

Je mis mes mains sur les épaules de Snape et redressai son buste. Il avait perdu cet air indéchiffrable qu'il affichait en permanence. Maintenant, il avait simplement l'air d'un homme qui venait de perdre son père et qui ne parvenait plus à gérer son trop plein d'émotions.

C'est en scrutant son visage que j'ai commencé à le voir comme un homme, et plus comme une entité étrange et impossible à comprendre. Ce n'était plus juste Snape, c'était un peu de Severus.

C'était ça, il avait simplement l'air humain, et sa peine me rendait encore plus mélancolique que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Suivez-moi, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte, vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées. » Moi aussi, j'en avais besoin.

Le professeur était trop perdu pour répliquer, alors il se leva pour me suivre. J'attrapai une couverture qui était posée sur le fauteuil de Gérard et me dirigeai vers l'escalier de service. Snape ferma la porte derrière lui.

Arrivé en haut de la cage d'escalier, Snape me lança un regard étrange quand j'agrippai le premier barreau de l'échelle. Il me regardait comme si j'étais fou, mais sans la lueur mauvaise qu'il avait quelquefois en me regardant.

« Vous allez aimer, j'en suis sûr » Affirmai-je comme pour le rassurer.

J'ouvris la trappe et me hissai sur la plate-forme de béton. Je posai la couverture par-terre et regardai Snape qui me suivait de près. À son tour, il monta sur la plate-forme et s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Du haut de l'immeuble des Pommiers, j'avais assurément la plus belle vue qui pouvait exister sur la capitale : les toits des autres immeubles, plus loin, le centre ville et ses clochers. Au dessus de la ville s'élevait le soleil, caché par moment par les petits nuages blancs cotonneux qui filaient à toute allure dans le ciel bleu. Je me réfugiais souvent ici, les jours où c'était dur. Les jours comme celui-là, en fait.

Je fis signe au professeur de me rejoindre sur la couverture, et il vînt s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Lui avait les yeux qui voyageaient dans la ville en contrebas, sans ciller. Et moi, je ne pouvais détacher les miens de son visage.

Parce que Snape, il souriait.

Et je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu-compte que j'étais totalement et irrémédiablement fou de lui.

* * *

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, plus tard dans l'après-midi, j'ai commencé à parcourir les carnets que Phil' m'avait laissé. Ils étaient numérotés et j'en comptais 22.

« Un pour chaque année loin de mon fils » Avait écrit mon vieil ami.

Glissé entre les pages du premier livre, je trouvai une petite enveloppe qui m'était adressée. Je la caressais du bout des doigts depuis un moment quand je me décidai à l'ouvrir.

« Héla le mioche,

Je suppose qui si tu lis ce petit mot, c'est que je dois plus être là. Je suis pas très fort pour dire ce que je pense, pour expliquer aux gens ce que je ressens, mais tu as été pour moi comme un second fils.

Dans ces carnets, c'est un gros bout de ma vie qu'il y a écrit. Le 22 ème carnet, il est pour toi, j'ai pas eu le temps de le commencer. Je t'ai aussi laissé mon stylo noir sur le bureau, c'est une des choses auquel je tiens le plus au monde, puisque c'est le dernier cadeau de Severus. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu en prendras soin.

Il m'en coûte beaucoup de te l'avouer, mais si j'ai mis Severus à la porte il y a plus de vingt ans, c'était parce qu'un jour je l'ai surpris avec un homme. Je devais te le dire...

Rien n'excuse ma conduite, et c'est sans doute la chose que j'ai le plus regrettée dans ma vie.

Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais comme lui. Et cela ne me gêne pas, au contraire. Prend soin de mon fils, je sais que tu tiens à lui. Ça se voit à la façon dont tu me parles de lui. Moi je pense que tu l'aimes. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Surtout, prend soin de toi aussi.

Tu vas me manquer,

Phil'. »

Je posai la lettre sur mon bureau, les joues rouges. Je ne lui en voulais pas, parce que je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir. C'était à son fils de lui pardonner. Bien entendu, j'étais un peu déçu. Mais la fin de sa lettre rattrapait tellement de choses... Le début c'était pareil. Je l'avais considéré comme un père, moi aussi.

Je me suis allongé sur mon lit, et sans que je n'y prête attention, mes pensées rêveuses se fixèrent sur un regard obsidienne que je connaissais bien.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas celui du père.

* * *

Au fil de mes lectures de ses carnets, j'avais l'impression de découvrir Philippe à nouveau. Sous le jour que me donnait ses lectures, je comprenais mieux cet homme. Je ne pus que sourire en lisant notre rencontre de son point-de-vue, et de m'attendrir devant les passages où il parlait de nous.

Je dévorais ses cahiers à chacun de mes moments de libre, m'arrêtant quelquefois, son visage ou celui de son fils ancré dans ma mémoire. Les deux me manquaient terriblement. Je n'avais plus revu Snape depuis notre dernière rencontre sur le toit. Les sentiments que je m'étais découverts me faisaient peur. Ou plutôt, ce qui me faisait peur était cette horrible certitude que la réciproque n'existait pas et n'existerait jamais. De son côté, le professeur n'avait jamais cherché à me parler.

C'était tant mieux, tentais-je de me convaincre.

Arrivé à la fin du 19 ème carnet, le ton changeait progressivement tandis que Philippe apprenait sa maladie et qu'il tentait de faire le deuil de ce qu'il connaissait. C'est là que, tout doucement, l'idée que son fils lui pardonne prit de l'ampleur dans ses récits. Vers la fin, Severus y était omniprésent.

Lui qui affirmait n'avoir pas peur de la mort, je le constatais, me mentait. En vérité, il était terrorisé et je me sentais nul de ne pas avoir compris ça. Il avait toujours eu l'air tellement sûr de lui, ce vieux con.

Un passage de son dernier carnet me m'avait particulièrement touché, c'était celui où il racontait sa première rencontre avec sa femme, et à quel point la mort de celle-ci l'avait brisé. Il n'a jamais pu s'en remettre, et c'est cet événement qui l'a plongé dans la spirale infernale qu'est devenu sa vie peu à peu. Dire que, dix ans après son deuil, il avait foutu son fils à la porte...

Jusqu'à son déménagement aux Pommiers, et son nouveau départ.

Les Pommiers n'étaient plus les mêmes non plus depuis sa mort. Je m'étais un peu rapproché de Josette après l'enterrement. Ce n'était pas visible pour un observateur étranger, mais le courant passait entre nous. Je lui avais donné quelques affaires de Phil', j'étais sûr que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Pour me remercier, elle me cuisinait de bons petits plats tous les jeudis, qu'elle déposait dans des tupperwares devant ma porte.

Arriva finalement le jour où j'achevai ma lecture des carnets. Ça me fit drôle de tourner la dernière page, j'avais comme l'impression de devoir dire une fois de plus adieu à Phil'.

En ultime dédicace, il avait écrit :

« Pour mes fils, les deux hommes les plus fabuleux que je connaisse. »

Et moi, j'avais pleuré. Encore.

Depuis deux mois, j'étais devenu une vraie fontaine. Plus les jours passaient, moins j'oubliais Severus, et son manque pesait sur mon moral bien plus fort que ce que je ne voulais avouer.

Alors, la veille des congés d'hiver, je pris une décision radicale.

Je rassemblai les carnets dans une caisse en carton et les enveloppait soigneusement. Je posai, bien en évidence sur le dessus de la pile de cahiers, la lettre que Philippe m'avait laissé.

J'avais simplement ajouté une petite note, qui voulait tout dire :

« Philippe à toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

-Harry.

C'était un aveu. Le seul que j'aurai pu lui faire, parce qu'en face je n'aurai pas osé me dévoiler. C'était lâche ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que j'attendis d'être certain que Snape était parti donner son cours et je déposai la boite devant son bureau.

Et puis j'attendis.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous étions samedi, j'étais allongé sur mon canapé devant un vieux film en noir et blanc que j'avais déniché chez Phil'.

Vers 19h, trois coups secs retentirent sur le panneau de ma porte. Mon cœur fit une embardée, et je me levai en sursaut pour aller ouvrir, un fol espoir au fond de la tête.

J'ouvris la porte et tombai nez-à-nez avec le facteur. La déception se fit amère. Il me tendit une lettre recommandée estampillée du logo de Poudlard. Je pris le stylo que me tendais le facteur et signai le papier qu'il me tendait.

« Sans doute mes résultats à la session de juin » Me dis-je en déchirant l'enveloppe. C'était effectivement le cas. Mes résultats, bien qu'un peu en deçà de ce dont j'avais d'habitude, étaient plus que corrects.

Je me rendis compte après avoir fini de parcourir mon courrier que j'avais oublié de rendre le bic au facteur. J'ouvris la porte dans le but de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'en aille et sortis.

Enfin, faillis sortir.

Car derrière la porte, il y avait Snape. Et je crus mourir.

* * *

« Heu.. Bonjour » Dit Snape, ne parvenant pas à masquer sa surprise, et que je n'avais jamais vu butter sur un mot avant ce jour. Il avait les joues un peu rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. Magnifique, en un mot. Je me sentais tellement banal à côté de cet homme et de son charisme écrasant.

« Bon.. bonjour » Balbutiais-je.

« J'ai reçu votre colis hier midi. » Annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Je piquai le fard de ma vie et l'angoisse me tordit le ventre encore plus que deux minutes auparavant. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face.

« Je... » Tenta-t-il.

Mais pas plus que moi il ne put dire un mot.

« Potter ? Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner au restaurant ? Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire. » Il s'était repris, et son ton était clair.

Je levai les yeux, et marmonnai un « oui » peu assuré.

J'attrapai mon manteau et suivit Snape sur le parking où était garé sa voiture. Il me tînt galamment la porte, et je le frôlai en me baissant pour entrer dans l'habitacle. Je n'eus que le temps d'amorcer mon mouvement puisque Snape me prit par l'épaule et me mit face à lui.

Il leva la main droite et effleura doucement ma joue.

J'oubliai de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Dieu comme je désirais cet homme à cet instant.

« Il faut que vous dormiez, Potter » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. « Les cernes ne vous vont pas, même si, je dois bien l'avouer, vous êtes magnifique ce soir. »

Puis, aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché, il contourna la voiture et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Italien, ça vous va ? Je connais un très bon resto pas très loin de chez moi. »

Je répondis par l'affirmative. N'importe quoi m'aurait été, tant qu'il continuait de me parler comme ça. J'aimais déjà sa voix avant, mais ce soir là, elle était plus chaude que jamais.

Chauds, c'étaient aussi ses doigts quand ils se lièrent aux miens, sur une table à l'écart des autres, dans une pizzeria à l'ambiance familiale.

Ses lèvres, par contre, étaient fraîches comme le vent d'hiver, quand elle se joignirent au miennes. Moi, je ne sentais même plus le froid.

Nous étions enlacés, devant l'appartement de Snape.

Puis nous nous sommes enlacés, dans l'appartement de Severus.

Dans mon ventre, une symphonie de papillons avaient élu domicile. Et encore aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas tout à fait partis.

* * *

Quand vînt l'été, mes résultats arrivèrent et avec eux la bonne nouvelle de ma réussite.

Mon diplôme en poche et mon amant à mon bras, j'emménageais dans un quartier plus proche de celui de Severus. Nous ne voulions pas nous installer ensemble, sachant pertinemment que nous n'étions pas prêts à cohabiter. Nous étions trop caractériels, trop différents et surtout trop passionnés que pour nous supporter au quotidien.

Ni faits pour être seuls, ni faits pour être deux. On se faufilait entre les deux et ça nous suffisait.

Malgré ça, c'était bien plus pratique pour moi de me rapprocher du centre ville et de l'établissement dans lequel j'enseignerai l'année suivante. Mon contrat était déjà signé.

J'avais du dire adieu aux Pommiers, et ça n'avait pas été facile. Cela dit, depuis la mort de Philippe, ce n'était plus pareil. Josette était venue m'aider à emballer mes affaires. Elle m'avait même offert des cookies fait maison avant de me faire promettre de venir la voir de temps en temps.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, le mioche. Je suis sûre que tu manqueras aussi à André ».

Je savourai une dernière fois le bonheur d'entre mon surnom entre ces murs, puis je traînai mes valises jusque dans la cour où m'attendait Severus, sa Mercedes garée devant l'entrée. Elle faisait tâche dans la pauvreté ambiante que dégageait la banlieue, trop brillante, trop propre.

Il m'ôta mes valises des mains et les entassa dans son coffre, me laissant le temps d'ancrer une dernière fois le panorama des Pommiers dans ma mémoire. Je pense qu'il avait saisi mon besoin de me recueillir un moment sur le premier endroit au monde que je pouvais qualifier de « chez-moi ».

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers l'immeuble, saluant les enfants qui s'étaient amassés aux balcons pour me dire au revoir. Aujourd'hui, je l'avoue sans regrets, j'ai pleuré en les regardant agiter leur petites mains. Peut-être était-ce là les larmes que je n'avais pas su laisser couler à l'enterrement de Philippe qui s'échappaient enfin, presque libératrices. Le temps me rattrapa et je dus me décider à monter dans la voiture.

Severus démarra, l'air impassible comme il l'avait toujours. Je savais cependant qu'il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Qu'il était là, simplement. Cela suffisait à m'apaiser.

« Demain, nous partons en Italie. Tu verras la mer.» M'annonça-t-il au bout de quelques kilomètres. Je souris, et laissai ma tête se coller aux vitres impeccables de la voiture.

« D'accord. » Fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer de la soirée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Entre nous, le silence n'était jamais lourd. Il était clair, vivant, chargé de sentiments partagés si discrets et tangibles que nous n'avions plus besoin d'y penser. Et encore moins de songer à le rompre.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Severus respirait doucement contre mon cou, je fermais les yeux.

Et encore plus tard, je m'endormis, et pas un cauchemar ne vînt troubler mon sommeil.

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours que Severus et moi sommes sur les côtes italiennes. Ici il fait beau, le soleil tape toute la journée sur mes joues qui se colorent de brun. Nous avons loué un petit gîte perdu dans la campagne avec vue sur la plage.

Nous avons passé la semaine dernière à Rome, avant de partir en Sicile où nous sommes actuellement. Demain, nous rentrerons à Londres car la rentrée approche. Notre avion est prévu pour 15h.

Je suis assis à côté de mon amant, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et laisse son regard se perdre dans les vagues turquoises de la mer Ionienne. Son visage m'attire tout autant que la première fois que je l'ai vu, sauf que maintenant ses traits fins et sévères sont adoucis par son air détendu.

La mer est belle, si belle. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer l'immensité de l'Océan sans l'avoir vue, ni la force des vagues et la puissance écrasante de la houle. L'air du vent sent un peu le sel, et j'aime ça.

Moi, j'écris. Je mets enfin un point final à cette histoire que j'ai entrepris de raconter depuis deux mois. L'histoire de Phil, un peu. La mienne, surtout. Et puis, j'arrive aussi à la fin de mon cahier, il ne me reste plus qu'une demi page avant de devoir le fermer pour de bon. Il était temps.

Alors, je regarde une dernière fois la mer, griffonne ces quelques lignes de la pointe du stylo que j'ai hérité de Phil'. Je sais qu'il serait heureux pour moi, maintenant. Pour son fils aussi. Égoïstement peut-être, je suis heureux pour moi.

Mon regard s'accroche à celui de Severus, si semblable à celui de son père. Deux trous noirs, plein d'une force tranquille, inébranlable.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ses yeux sont magiques, et de m'y perdre encore.

* * *

 _« Dis, Severus, tu sais quel est le seul moyen de mesurer à quel point on tient à quelqu'un ? »_

 _Il secoua la tête._

 _« C'est de le perdre. Le deuil n'existe pas vraiment, on se souviendra toujours de tout, inconsciemment. Dans les moindres détails. Et c'est pour ça que ça fait mal, mais qu'en un sens, c'est beau. »_

* * *

Finite Incantatem.


End file.
